The invention relates to a recorder operating with liquid drops, for the purpose of recording at respective points on a recording medium so as to generate analog curves, alphanumeric characters, and/or images, such recorder comprising a plate with a row of jet orifices and a corresponding row of piezoelectric transducers each having an elongated configuration with a deflectable zone intermediate its ends and constructed such that electrical potential variations applied to the contacts of the transducers control the selective ejection of recording fluid from the respective jet orifices, according to the preamble of the present claim 1. A recorder of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,959. In one embodiment shown in this patent, a plate with conically shaped jet orifices is provided above which elongated piezoelectric transducers are arranged. The transducers are designed in the form of flexure elements and are connected at both ends via a cross-piece. Upon excitation of these elongated transducers, the latter initially lift off from the jet plate in a quasi-arcuate fashion and subsequently return to a flat configuration, whereby in each instance a drop is ejected through the associated jet orifice. The required duration of the excitation pulses is dependent upon the resonant frequency of the piezoelectric transducers and upon the attenuation properties of the system. In addition, it is substantially determined by the time which is necessary for filling the space between the transducer and jet plate with recording fluid. This filling time is inter alia dependent upon the viscosity and surface tension of the recording fluid, these characteristics being adaptable to only a limited extent in the case of an electrically non-conductive, non-drying, non-toxic, dyed recording fluid. Precisely in the case of the transducers which are fixed (or clamped) at both ends, the flow resistance for the filling of the fluid receiving space can be quite large, so that the duration of the excitation pulses is essentially dependent upon the filling time.